


years after years

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Fluff, M/M, Photo Shoots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: it's always worth fighting for him.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	years after years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electrickissu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrickissu/gifts).



Junmyeon was closeted. His only way of freedom is his original photography page on instagram and tumblr, where he pours his gay heart’s desires into pictures perfectly, and Sehun is his model 99% of the times. Some times, he’s the 1% and Sehun is his photographer.

Their faces are rarely seen in the pictures, anyway. Sehun scrolls through the very first post the page, and finds their hands.

The picture is of their hand size difference. Sehun’s hands are longer, while Junmyeon’s are thicker and shorter. Their legs are background to the focus of the photo, the filters are used brilliantly. Maybe people feel differently about this photo, but Sehun feels a wave of nostalgia looking at the tiles below their legs.

They were at the McDonald’s, Junmyeon 19 years old and Sehun only 18, waiting for their order, sitting side by side and holding hands. Junmyeon had carefully whispered that he wants to do more photography. Sehun sneaked in a kiss on Junmyeon’s cheek, told him he’ll support his boyfriend no matter what. Junmyeon had beamed at him, and he took the photo right that time: instructed Sehun how to position his hand below Junmyeon’s, and how to angle his legs.

“Wow,” Sehun had giggled. “It’s like you’re already a pro, hyung.”

Junmyeon smiled. “I’ve done this before. But that was for fun. I want to do this till I’m ready to come out.”

The whole idea of photography had changed for Sehun, then. He started looking deeper into pictures. Every picture Junmyeon posts holds a dear place in his heart now. There are 239 posts on instagram, and 3 of them are about a small break from the photos (he did that whenever he thought his homophobic parents will find out).

There are 236 dear things in Sehun’s heart — and they’re only Junmyeon’s.

The most liked picture on Junmyeon’s instagram is an odd one. They both were drunk, freshly 22 year old Sehun wanted to be adventurous, so they both downed a bottle of vodka each. This picture was originally Junmyeon, his denim jacket hanging halfway off his shoulder, and he’s flipping the finger at the camera. He has his tongue out. (Which still makes Sehun hot all over the place. Junmyeon has a long tongue.)

Sehun has no recollection of taking the picture, but the original picture turned out shitty. Junmyeon edited his face and the rest of his body out, but left some part of his denim jacket, and the hand which has his middle finger up. The caption reads: for my boyfriend only. 

Sehun chuckles to himself. He isn’t sure why it has over a thousand likes, but Sehun feels proud about the first ever picture he’s clicked of Junmyeon — even if it doesn’t include his pretty face.

The very next picture is of Junmyeon’s forearm. Also taken the very next day. Both of them were recovering from the worst hangover ever, in Sehun’s brother’s place. They found washable acrylics in the sock drawer, and Sehun had pouted his way into letting Junmyeon paint a rainbow on his forearm, near the wrist.

Sehun had used a ruler to make the lines straight, and Junmyeon, for the first time in his life, wore a rainbow pin on his denim jacket, and walked around the house with Sehun.

It’s five years after the beginning of Junmyeon’s edgy, gay photography page. Now, they even collaborate with various fashion companies (together and seperate), Junmyeon has photography gigs all around the country, and Sehun tags along like a trophy fiancee. They’re known as ‘the faceless’ because of Junmyeon’s photography. His username has developed from ‘pretti____photography.’ to ‘the.faceless’ and it has over 409k followers.

His photography has gotten gayer, especially after coming out and leaving his parents’ house. 

His recent picture is Sehun sitting on his lap, their lower torso pressed up against each other, and their pride month pins are on their t-shirts. Sehun is wearing his white sweats, with a plain black t-shirt. Junmyeon is wearing black and white plaid pants, with a white t-shirt which has ‘gay as f**k’ embroidered in a tiny font.

It’s nearing 4pm currently, the sun is at the perfect angle. Sehun is leaning his back against the slanting wall of the skate park, legs stretched. They’re wearing yellow sneakers, with very casual clothes to draw attention to the sneakers. The shoot is about to start.

“What are you looking at?”

Sehun lowers his phone, crosses his legs, and welcomes Junmyeon on his lap. Sehun locks his phone as Junmyeon straddles his lap, the cute black jacket making him seem smaller — even though he’s the buff one of them.

“Looking at your instagram page,” Sehun says. “Remember your first picture?”

Junmyeon cringes. “Don’t remind me.”

“Hey! That was our first date outside my house,” Sehun pouts. “Don’t say that.”

“I know, but my skills were so bad, and the edit? It’s like a fucking child’s, Sehunnie.”

Before Sehun can call Junmyeon’s perfectionist tendencies, Minseok steps next to them. “Let’s start? Do you guys have any ideas about what you want?”

Junmyeon nods. “I was thinking you stand there,” Junmyeon points at northwest of them. “And make it seem like we’re making out.”

Minseok’s eyes widen. Sehun feels his face become hot. Minseok hesitates. “Don’t you think that’s…”

“Scandalous?” Sehun suggests, narrowing his eyes at Junmyeon. Junmyeon only grins.

“We’re trying to get the attention on the sneakers, aren’t we? Our faces won’t be in the picture, as usual, but with this wall,” Junmyeon pats the slanted wall. “I think that’s the best angle. And it fits the gay aesthetic page. And the attention goes to the sneakers.”

They decide to try it out. Minseok is blushing all the while trying to be professional. Because he has to make sure their faces aren’t in the picture, which also means he might catch glimpses of their intimate moments, and he doesn’t want to intrude their privacy.

“He’s suffering,” Sehun says, hands on Junmyeon’s ass. “He’s so worried about it.”

Junmyeon moves his legs lower, which makes it seem like he’s kneeling on top of Sehun now. “But this is the best way.”

“You just want to makeout with me mid-work.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes with a smug grin. “Oh please. I want to makeout with you every chance I can get.”

His hands rest next to Sehun’s head, fingers barely touching the hair. They can hear the clicking of Minseok’s camera. Junmyeon leans down, his lips so, so, so, so close to Sehun’s when Minseok calls them.

“I think these are good,” Minseok says. He jogs to them. Junmyeon rolls off Sehun, biting his bottom lip. They look at them, and nod. They’re great. “Are these enough?”

“We could do another, with just the sneakers on.” Sehun suggests. “Maybe stick a gay pin on it.”

“Or!” Junmyeon claps his hand. “We could show your new tattoo. The ankle one.”

Sehun’s ankle tattoo is four weeks old. It says ‘IT’S ALL OKAY’ in a font he doesn’t recognize. It’s just a visual aesthetic thing to him. Minseok is quick to agree with Junmyeon. Sehun shrugs. Oh well.

They settle on the tallest part of the skate park for this one. Minseok is busy trying to get a good angle, and Sehun decides he won’t be cockblocked by work. He takes hold of Junmyeon’s black jacket, tugs him forward, and presses their lips together.

Kissing Junmyeon feels like flying, but less exhilarating — the right amount of adrenaline rush, Sehun thinks it can become addictive, if he let his emotions take control.

Junmyeon gently squeezes Sehun’s ass, giggles when Sehun makes a whiny noise in the back of his throat. Sehun tightens his grip on Junmyeon’s jacket, tugs harshly in response. 

“What?” Junmyeon asks, pulling away. “I was just appreciating your butt.”

“I know my butt is cute, but you don’t have to do that.”

Junmyeon raises his eyebrow. “Do what?”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “We’re getting married in two months, sweetheart, you better know what.”

“I love you, Sehunie~” Junmyeon singsongs, shakes his shoulders weirdly. “Please forgive me~”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i got the vibe of the fic right >< it's supposed to be gay freedom, like, you finally say FUCK YOU to ur inner mean brain first, then to everyone who doesn't accept you for you. and it reminds me of a particular person really a lot and they're asleep right now so i'll gift it to them once they're awake and tell me if it's okay or not. this fic means so much to me i have no idea why. mostly because of myeon's feelings. i project so much on him skdjfnskdjfnskdjfns my art gay i lov u
> 
> i hope you liked this!! pls let me know if you did!! <3
> 
> (p.s my [commissions](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon) are open!! pls consider if you can spare some money~)


End file.
